


Vergil乙女 心上之刃

by Lord_Gao



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Gao/pseuds/Lord_Gao
Kudos: 1





	Vergil乙女 心上之刃

少女在这个公寓外徘徊已经有几天了。  
她好几日没有睡，闭上眼都能见到姐姐死在她面前的样子。她的孪生姐姐，同她在同一个子宫里相依偎的姐姐，正瞪大着眼睛，血液在地上变成了河流，就那样死在她面前。而杀她的人，正将一把刀收鞘，他的皮鞋上有血迹，而风衣上却没有沾上半点污渍。那个男人甚至没有看她一眼，只是走过她的身边，好像她根本不存在似的。等他离开，她才蹲坐在地，痛哭出声。那时候的姐姐，已经不是姐姐了，她被恶魔附身，直到她死了之后，才变回像是她的姐姐的样子。  
少女决心复仇，想查到那个男人的信息并不难，他叫维吉尔，就借住在那个还算小有名气的猎魔人事务所，和那位传说中的猎魔人但丁应该是兄弟，但是相处起来和全天下的兄弟都没有相似之处，但丁大体上是个还不错的人，会蹲下来喂周围的流浪猫——虽然流浪猫不怎么理他，这和维吉尔完全不同。  
维吉尔是个奇怪的男人，虽然外貌看上去相当不错，但与之吸引人的长相相反，他的生活枯燥乏味，规律到一分一秒，如同他拔刀和收刀的姿势，从未有过改变。他也从来不理会在他脚下喵喵叫的流浪猫——黑色的流浪猫喜欢他甚于但丁，他甚至不会多看一眼，就像那一夜不看她一眼一样。他根本不会与人交流，他也毫无生活常识，只会吃但丁点的披萨外卖，用微波炉也许是他的极限了，但是常常忘记了按开始的按钮，泡面被冷水泡烂了才想起来，好像是生活在过去时代的人。少女看着维吉尔冷漠地吃下凉水泡面时，觉得这个人是她见过的最奇怪的人了，简直……不像是一个人类。  
而维吉尔的兄弟却不同，那个看起来有点落拓的男人会笑眯眯地对着她吹口哨：“最近总在附近看到你……你要加油啊。”  
“加油？”少女吓了一跳，她没想到自己的行踪这么快败露了，她没想到对于两位常年与恶魔搏命的兄弟来说，她几乎毫无行踪可言。  
“你不是喜欢维吉尔吗，一直盯着他看……不过偏偏是那个家伙，这可真是有点难办啊……”但丁摸摸脑袋，小声地叹了口气，“虽然他是我老哥，但在这方面我没什么可以帮你的。”  
“我也有一个姐姐。”少女的语气冷淡，在心里补充道，被你哥哥杀死了。  
“……总之我这两天要去外地几天，他会不得已出门拿快递的，所以这位小姑娘……你可要好好把握机会啊。”但丁认真地说，“……不管为了什么都好，加油。”  
“……把握机会？”少女垂眸，眼底又起了血色的水雾，把握机会……杀了他吗？  
那面前这位对她说加油的男人，又会如何看待自己兄长的死亡呢？

实际上但丁早就见识过了，斯巴达的血脉只会带来杀戮，当时动手的人还是他自己。

当夜，但丁确实地离开了事务所，伺机而动的少女从院子里爬到了二楼的阳台，她从望远镜里已经看清楚了维吉尔的房间在哪，知道这个时候他一定睡着了。但少女翻进了房间，脚踩到柔软的地毯，房间里有维吉尔的味道……那是金属的味道，也许是他那把刀的味道，少女想着，她抬起头，借着暗淡的月光，看到了地毯上的影子。  
影子的尽头是一个男人抱着刀，靠在门边，兴许是在等她，他的眼神如姐姐死去那夜的月光一样冷。  
“你是谁？”维吉尔显然忘记了这个少女是谁，忘记了那位被他杀死的被恶魔附身的少女的模样。少女和她的姐姐长了九成似的容貌，他不记得她，也应当记得他的姐姐，可是他谁都记不起来。  
“……”少女握紧了手中的匕首，心比黑夜中的月光还要冷。  
“我想起来了。”维吉尔努力搜索着记忆，他的声音平淡地像讨论晚餐的菜单，“你和那个女人是姐妹。”  
他甚至想忘了自己。  
“我是妹妹。”少女直起身，她终于发觉维吉尔很高，她只到他的胸口 。  
“嗯。”维吉尔几不可见地点了点头。  
“你杀死了我姐姐。”少女的声音充满着愤怒，许多日夜的煎熬让她痛喊出声，“那是我——是我唯一的亲人。”  
虽然她被恶魔附身，你杀死她是应该的，少女苦涩地想着，可是你杀死了我唯一的亲人，却对此毫无歉意？  
“嗯，那又怎么样？”维吉尔不能理解少女的心情，他想，如果是但丁死了，他大体上不会这么愤怒，因为动手的只会是他自己。  
“你……你有没有人性……你至少应该……”少女满腔的悲伤和愤怒让她哽咽了。但是她也不知道该怎么办，怎么样才算是对的呢？让对方道歉？还是让对方补偿？什么都没有用，姐姐已经死掉了，而他什么也不会给自己，少女清楚地明白这一点，明白他极为冷酷的不为外人所动的性格。  
果不其然，维吉尔的声音悬挂在她的头顶，像插在她心上的冰刃：“你姐姐死了，她被恶魔附身，所以她必须死。如果你无法接受，我可以送你去见你姐姐。”  
少女直起身子，她的刀尖对准了维吉尔，眼泪和她的手一样颤抖，她质问面前冷淡的男人：“你……你杀死了我的姐姐，还想要杀死我……你甚至没有半分痛苦挣扎和愧疚？你简直就是个彻头彻尾的恶魔？！”  
“死了有什么不好？你和我不同，你死后能和家人去同一个地方。”维吉尔并没有任何被冒犯的愤怒，他无视面前的刀尖，动了动脖子，“而且我本来就是恶魔，我试着丢掉过人性，可是失败了。”  
少女冷笑出声：“……你是在开玩笑的吗？”  
维吉尔指着胸口说：“他还在，不信你自己看。”  
少女的刀尖已经抵到了维吉尔的胸口，再往前一步，就能贯穿他。  
维吉尔则往前移动了些，刀尖划破了衣服，还未戳入皮肉：“自不量力的蠢女人，你真的是想复仇？”  
“别以为我不敢！”少女咬着牙，颤抖的手指终于变得坚定，锐利的刀尖刺入维吉尔的胸口，一瞬间温热的血流满了她的手指，她的喉咙哽咽地越来越厉害了，她强调道：“我……我会杀了你的！”  
维吉尔的声音还是如刚刚一般平静：“对，这个位置能碰到他……再稍微往上些。”   
少女想要捅得更深，可是手指好像僵硬了一般移动不了分毫，她看到了他的血，在黑夜中像是黑色的石油，她还看到了他的心，是跳动的人类的心……他没骗她，他所谓的人性的部分的确在这里。  
少女想要拥有那颗心，可是她知道，那颗心永远不属于她，而今后，也许有一天，可能会属于另一个人，那还不如现在就带走它。  
维吉尔低声嘟囔道：“对付蠢女人这种事还是那个蠢货来处理比较合适——现在该怎么办？”  
少女的舌尖尝到了苦味，她闻到了他的血的味道，是甘甜，她莫名其妙有些要迷糊的样子，想要前进的刀子有些握不稳了：“蠢货……你是说但丁吗？你完全没有自己的判断吗？”  
维吉尔的声音带着些许的迟疑：“如果是我自己的判断，你怎么可能还活着？”  
“……”  
“一直在说着不该把你杀了之类的话，”维吉尔一副不堪其扰的样子，“真麻烦，人类真麻烦。”  
“你该庆幸你还没有变成完全的恶魔！”少女大声道。  
话音未落，维吉尔扬起了手。在少女瞪大的眼睛里，维吉尔胸前的伤口一瞬间长好了，而那把匕首也长好的伤口给推了出去，一同被推出去的还有少女娇小的身子。  
少女重重地跌坐在地，白裙子上都是他已经凉掉的血……居然有种温暖的感觉。  
少女很可惜，她差一点点就碰到他的心了，要是能拿到那颗心脏，就好了。  
维吉尔的心情显然不那么平静，语气不复开始的淡然，看起来却开始像个人类了。  
“闹够了就滚，下次想玩这种游戏就去找那个蠢货，他更习惯处理这种事。”  
少女换了个坐姿，她靠在维吉尔的床角，月光下长发披散在背部。  
“你在怕什么？做出像是人类的举动就那么让你难以接受吗？你居然生气了……只有人类才会为女人而生气。”

维吉尔张了张嘴，几乎立刻就否认了：“我怎么可能会像个人类？我……”  
他本想继续反驳，眼神望向月下的少女，发觉她纯粹的人类气息里多了不该有的恶魔的味道，而他刚刚流在她身上的血则加重了被恶魔附身的速度。  
“是那时候——”维吉尔回忆起他杀了她姐姐那一夜，在那个时候，她也被恶魔附身了？  
“是啊是啊，我也要变成像我姐姐那样，但是我一点都不像，我至死都想是人类，和你不同，我喜欢人类，”少女满不在乎地说， “我想了好久，比起复仇……或许只有你能用你的方式帮我了，毕竟但丁那边对这种委托只接受现金付款……我没那么多钱。”  
“你杀了我吧，我的恶魔先生，就像你杀死我姐姐那样……”少女继续诉说道，她的身上完全看不到对死亡的恐惧，只是对一切的不在意，就像他刚开始对着她一样，而现在情境完全反了过来，维吉尔觉得……很不舒服。  
维吉尔不愿意细想为什么他会不舒服，他不喜欢少女此刻的淡然，他只是当机立断地说：“好。”  
有威胁的恶魔就该被排除掉，这是维吉尔一贯的法则，阎魔刀被抽出的刹那，他找回了自己的感觉，只是他看向她的眼睛时停顿了一毫秒，月光下少女苍白的脸颊被扬起的鲜血给污染，可她的眼睛是如此美丽动人，澄澈得像湖水。  
维吉尔收回视线，他觉得自己动手的时候没太犹豫，这让他很满意。  
但女主却微笑了，她看向自己流血的胸口，看向他的刀，又看向他回避的视线。她笑着说：“你对姐姐下手的时候可比现在麻利多了，她应该不会这么痛吧？……哎，你会不会，是不是，舍不得我死？”  
舍不得这种情绪是什么，维吉尔完全不明白，他只是皱着眉说：“……蠢女人，你到底想怎样？”  
少女用俏皮的口吻说道：“都怪你技艺生疏，害我心这么痛……维吉尔先生，你该补偿我一个拥抱，我现在很冷，你该好好送我最后一程。”   
维吉尔没有把刀收回，因为收回的刹那，少女必死无疑。  
他只是固执地说：“我不会做那种蠢事。”  
少女微笑着看男人，最后男人还是伸出手，将濒死的少女拥在了怀中，以极为僵硬的姿势。他们的血在此刻融在了一起。  
少女的身体越来越冷了，而她的声音却越来越轻柔，她轻轻地凑过去，想亲吻他的嘴唇，但是没能够到，她的呼吸声打在他的唇边，像是恋人的呢喃：“你说……恶魔像个人类是不是也没什么不好的……吧。”  
维吉尔怀抱着柔软温暖的身体，很不理解地说：“这样就像是人类？”   
只是给了一个算不上拥抱的拥抱，就像是人类了？  
但是少女没办法回答他了，她只是眨了眨眼，又极为艰难地闭上了眼，呼吸越来越弱，最后他听不到她的呼吸声了。尽管阎魔刀还没抽出，可她的血已经流尽了，是人类的血。在微凉的夜很快凝固，人类就是如此脆弱的生物，却感情充沛，只是想想就觉得厌烦。

维吉尔将刀收回时，也顺势站了起来，少女已经冷掉的身体歪倒在一旁，身上还残留着男人的体温。  
黑夜中只剩下维吉尔低沉的自语声：“……像个人类，这未免也太辛苦了。”


End file.
